Reading Through
by Eve-Kataanger
Summary: Leo stumbles upon a mysterious object while walking through New York City. He's surprised to recolonize his friend's name in the title. Bringing it back, his friends agree that they should read the book. How surprised they're going to be by finding out it's a retelling of Percy's demigod life!


**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been posting at all. I hate school :(**

**Anyway! My laptop also died on me, so I'm currently using my mom's. Thanks Mom!**

**I've decided to start a new story about the Seven+Others reading the PJO books! (Books belongs to Rick Riordan, mind you)**

**I will be trying to post on my other stories. Promise. But this one I can work on at school because I can take the book with me to class. I can't do that with a TV show :(**

**Disclaimer: All words from The Lightning Thief belong to Rick Riordan, not me! I can only dream of writing such an amazing tale!**

* * *

_BANG!_

"Guys, look what I found!" Leo shouted as he barged into the Poseidon cabin, Number 3, at Camp Half-Blood.

Frank was currently on the floor, Leo's sudden entrance causing him to fall off the bed he was sitting on, with Hazel helping him up. Percy had drawn Riptide with it pointed about a foot from Leo's chest. Annabeth looked like she was about to pull out her dagger. Jason and Piper had leaped to their feet. Grover was reaching for his panpipes.

"Sorry, did I come at a bad time?" Leo asked, glancing down at Percy's sword.

"Dear Poseidon, Leo! I could have killed you." Percy stated as he recapped Riptide.

"I noticed," mumbled Leo as he straightened up again. "Anyway, look at this!" He declared as he held up a paperback book to the group. The cover had a picture of a boy with raven colored hair standing in a river, looking towards what looked like the Empire State Building. He had a bronze colored sword in his hand, was holding a horn of a bull, and was wearing an orange T-shirt. Lightning flashed in the stormy seen of the book.

Annabeth looked over at Grover, "Translation please?"

"It says 'The Lightning Thief.'" Grover said, being the only one in the room without dyslexia.

"And you wanted to show us this because..." Jason asked, looking at the book.

Leo just rolled his eyes, "You guys are all hopeless. Grover, tell them what it says on the side."

"Why me?"

"Because then they'll know I'm not lying."

Grover, snatched the book from his hands and looked along the side of the cover. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians!" He said, his voice turning from annoyed to surprised as he read.

"What? Let me see that!" Annabeth took the book from the stunned satyr and spent a few seconds trying to make out the side. She blinked in surprise as she realized that it did indeed say her boyfriend's name on it. She turned to Leo and demanded, "Where did you get this?!"

He grinned. "I was wondering around New York when I saw it in a window at a book store. I probably spent a good ten minutes trying to tell if my eyes where messing with me again."

"Again?"

Leo waved away the question. "Not important. So I got the book. I think we should read it, don't you?" They all stared at each other, and seemed to come to a silent conclusion.

Hazel was the one to speak up though, "I think we should get rid of it."

"What, why?!"

"We don't know if its magical or not. Maybe its cursed. How on Earth could there be a book about Percy?" She responded, glancing at the book, almost like she was remembering her own curse.

"I think we should read it." Nico responded from one of the top bunks.

Frank looked above him to where Nico was sitting and jumped. "When did you get there?!"

"Just after Leo burst in."

"How did- You know what? Never mined." Frank said as he sat back down.

"Think about it. Maybe a demigod wrote it. Maybe it came from someplace else. But there can't be much harm in just reading a book, right?" Nico continued.

Annabeth stared at the book, thinking about what Nico said. She did love to read... Not to mention it did involve her boyfriend. She sighed, won over by the bookworm in her. "I agree, we should read it." Percy nodded.

"I think so to. It says 'The Lightning Thief', so what does that remind you of?" Grover asked, glancing at Annabeth and Percy.

Percy tapped Riptide against his chin in thought (capped, of course). "You're right. Who could forget that?"

"Okay, hold up. You lost me." Leo said, taking the book back from Annabeth.

"If that book is right, then you'll find out." Percy said, nodding his head as if he knew something that Leo didn't. Which he did, actually.

"Fine!" Leo stated as he sat down on one of the empty beds and opened the book.

* * *

**Hi! Down here!**

**The rest of this story is actually posted on my blog, since it interferes with two of the rules on this site. Here's the address since it won't let me do links:**

**doesiteverrunoutofink blogspot com**

**For easy remembering, the words are Does It Ever Run Out of Ink**

**:)**


End file.
